This invention pertains to the art of tools for applying and removing paint and, more particularly, to paint scraping and applying tools including selectively adjustable handle devices.
Versatility in painting and scraping a variety of objects has made it desirable to employ a tool for such processes which may be selectively adjustable for ease of operation and convenience. Various forms and types of adjustable painting and scraping tools have heretofore been suggested and employed, all with varying degrees of success. Typically, these prior tools have variously comprised painting and scraping instruments including handle devices that may be mounted to the instrument in several angular positions but require disassembly and reassembly to adjust the handle from one position to another. It has been found that disassembly in order to adjust the handle position is particularly inconvenient and, in addition, results in a tool which is susceptible to accidental disassembly upon prolonged exposure to the severe operating conditions to which a scraping tool is normally subjected. In addition, where disassembly is required to adjust the handle position of a painting tool during the painting operation, disassembly may be undersirable due to the presence of wet paint upon the tool.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved device which overcomes all of the above referred to problems and others to provide a new adjustable tool which is simple in design, economical to manufacture, readily adaptable to a plurality of uses with scraping and painting instruments having a variety of dimensional characteristics and which is easy to adjust and lock in a variety of handle positions.